Renaissance
by miiou-chan
Summary: Deux ans après la mort du 99ème empereur de Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, le monde est enfin unifié. Devant s'assurer que le monde fait les bons choix dans cette renaissance, Zero, le sauveur de l'humanité, se voue alors à la solitude afin que son identité ne soit jamais découverte. Mais un jour, on lui annonce que Shirley Fenette vient lui rendre visite. N'était-elle pas morte?
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà à écrire une fanfic sur Code Geass, après avoir regardé l'anime pour une deuxième fois. Le couple ici sort de l'ordinaire, et certains verront ceci comme un blasphème... mais j'ai été inspirée par une fanfic anglaise sur ce couple qui, au final ne me paraît pas si bizarre. Donnez-moi une chance et vous pourrez ensuite me balancer toutes les tomates pourries que vous voulez si ça ne vous plaît pas.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Shirley Fenette**

 _Deux ans après la mort du 99ème empereur de Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, le monde est enfin unifié. Le peuple entier acclame Zero comme le héros de l'humanité. Bien qu'il n'occupe plus le rôle de leader politique afin de laisser le monde se reconstruire seul, Zero reste le symbole de la justice et influe beaucoup sur l'opinion publique. Devant s'assurer que le monde fait les bons choix dans cette renaissance, il se voue alors à une infinie solitude afin que son identité ne soit jamais découverte. En vérité, peu de personnes savent qui se cachent derrière ce masque de justicier._

Au Japon, dans la nouvelle capitale de Tokyo, vivait le si connu et si acclamé, sauveur de l'humanité. Ce dernier, pourtant, n'était en réalité qu'un jeune homme dont la solitude était la principale compagne. Lorsqu'il portait son costume de justicier, il était réduit à un symbole, et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il n'était plus qu'un homme mort.

Soudain, le silence de son appartement se brisa par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Le jeune homme déposa le livre qu'il lisait pour répondre à l'appel.

« Zero, je sais que vous ne recevez pas de visite hors rendez-vous, mais une jeune femme insiste pour vous voir » dit la voix grave du réceptionniste de l'autre côté du fil.

« Si c'est encore une de ces journalistes ou une de ces fans... » commença le dénommé Zero en s'apprêtant déjà à raccrocher.

« Dites lui mon nom » souffla une deuxième voix plus féminine.

« Elle prétend se nommer Shirley Fenette »

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement à l'entente de ce prénom. « Shirley... Fenette » répéta-t-il lentement.

« Oui. Je peux la faire quitter les lieux si vous ne pouvez p... » s'interrompit la voix. On entendit subitement un bruit sourd, puis des paroles entremêlées :

« Hé, rendez moi-ce téléphone »

« C'est moi Shirley »

« J'appelle la sécurité si vous ne vous arrêtez pas »

« Shirley... Shirley du bureau des étudiants de l'académie de Ashford »

« Sécurité ! »

« Aide moi... », la voix féminine implora.

Se réveillant de sa torpeur, Zero quémanda avant de raccrocher : « Faites la monter ».

Shirley Fenette était une camarade de classe de son ancienne vie. Cependant, il était impossible qu'elle fût encore vivante. Il était présent à son enterrement, il avait vu son cadavre, il était allé se recueillir sur sa tombe plusieurs fois. Elle était morte.

Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait. Comment cette usurpatrice savait-elle qu'il allait réagir à ce prénom ? Comment savait-elle pour l'académie Ashford ? Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne devait mettre en danger son identité. Elle en savait déjà trop : Zero devait rester anonyme.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, il s'était déjà habillé dans ces vêtements dans lesquels on le nommait Zero, avait mis son masque pour cacher son identité, et par mesure de sécurité, il avait pris son arme à feu.

Ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur une personne qui ne ressemblait en rien à Shirley Fenette.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre bientôt ! Tchouss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Résurrection**

Zero se trouvait assis sur le canapé en face de celui d'une brunette aux yeux bleus. Les jambes croisées et les mains posées sur chacun des accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il se tenait de la même impressionnable manière qu'il le faisait en public. Il observait la jeune fille avec une certaine méfiance. Elle jouait avec ses mains de manière nerveuse, et avait le regard fixé sur ses genoux, intimidée.

« Mademoiselle Shirley Fenette si je ne me trompe pas ? » parla-t-il le premier. Il lui donnait une chance de révéler sa réelle identité.

Elle sursauta à ce prénom avant d'affirmer hésitante : « Oui...c'est moi... »

Il sentit ses muscles se tendre à cet apparent mensonge.

« Et bien, que me vaut la visite d'une charmante inconnue ? » demanda-t-il en jouant le rôle du charismatique personnage qu'il devait être.

Elle le regarda surprise, puis ouvrit la bouche avant de subitement la refermer. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. « Je... je cherche quelqu'un... » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oh, et en quoi puis-je vous aider mademoiselle Fenette ? »

« Vous... vous connaissez... cette personne »

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Lelouch... Lelouch Lamperouge... » dit-elle lentement en risquant un regard dans la direction de l'homme masqué.

Il serra des dents. Décidément, cette personne en savait beaucoup. « Lelouch Lamperouge est le 99ème empereur, Lelouch vi Britannia. Il est mort il y a deux ans »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je l'ai tué pour libérer le monde de sa dictature » continua-t-il. « Il est mort. »

« Impossible », murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous n'avez pas eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières années Mademoiselle Fenette »

« Alors... », commença-t-elle dans un souffle. « Alors, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant cette fois.

Il eut un moment de silence.

« C'est à moi de poser cette question... Shirley Fenette est morte il y a plus de deux ans. Vous, qui êtes-vous ? » reprit-il.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Puis, après une minute de silence et de manière presque inaudible, elle prononça : « Le Geass.. »

Geass ? Tous ses membres se tendirent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il se retrouva debout et pointa son arme dans la direction de cette usurpatrice. « Qui vous a parlé du Geass ? » s'écria-t-il. Le monde ne devait plus jamais entendre parler de cette malédiction.

Elle eut un regard affolé, et balbutia de façon incompréhensible : « Lelouch... Le Geass… L'ordre.. Je ne sais pas.. Je... ». Il aperçut des premières larmes roulées sur ses joues avant d'atterrir sur sa chemise blanche. « Je ne sais plus... » finit-elle par dire en jetant un rapide coup d'œil paniqué sur l'arme que Zero tenait.

Il voyait qu'elle était effrayée, mais ce n'était pas tellement la menace de l'arme qui faisait un tel effet. Il avait l'impression que de sombres images défilaient à grande vitesse devant les yeux de cette fille.

Il baissa alors son arme et se rassit. « Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-il plus calmement.

Il l'observa essuyer ses yeux humides et prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de dire dans un souffle : « Le Geass de Lelouch m'a gardé en vie »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quel était l'ordre ? » demanda-t-il décidément perdu.

Elle répéta les mots fatals : « Ne meurs pas »

Il eut un long moment de silence.

« Mon corps.. », commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. « …a péri. Mais... mon âme s'est retrouvé dans le corps de cette fille... Adeline Legrand »

De nouveau, plus personne ne dit mot.

« Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit la jeune fille avant de se mordiller les lèvres.

Cette histoire était insensée. Une sorte de résurrection ? C'était surhumain. Pourtant, l'homme masqué ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, le pouvoir du Geass était en lui même surnaturel, et quelque chose lui disait que cette fille ne mentait pas.

« Prouvez-moi que vous êtes Shirley Fenette » finit-il par dire.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Quel souvenir avait-il d'elle ?

Enfin, il posa une unique question : « De qui êtes-vous amoureuse ? »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus et des teintes rouges apparurent sur ses joues. Puis elle baissa son regard et joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Lelouch », murmura-t-elle après un moment.

« Je n'ai pas entendu » prétendit-il.

« J'aime Lelouch », répéta-t-elle dans un volume aussi bas.

« Dites le plus fort », quémanda-t-il.

« J'aime Lelouch ! », s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête cette fois. Ses yeux débordaient d'émotions: confusion, panique, amour, mais surtout il n'y avait aucune once de doute.

Qui oserait aujourd'hui clamer aimer le pire des dictateurs ? Le monde entier le détestait et avouer en être amoureuse serait presque criminel. L'homme masqué se mit alors à rire.

« Hé, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça », rouspéta-t-elle gênée .

« Je te reconnais bien, Shirley », rit-il. Il lui restait bien quelques doutes, mais il décida de faire abstraction de ces derniers pour le moment.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Alors, vous me croyez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » , répondit-il.

« Vraiment ? ». À son grand étonnement, il entendit un sanglot. « Vraiment ?», répéta-t-elle de nombreuses fois. Il remarqua pour la deuxième fois des larmes dévaler de ses yeux bleus. Elle pleurait de soulagement.

Alors, il entraperçut la solitude de la jeune fille pendant ces deux dernières années. Attendri et compatissant, il acquiesça à plusieurs reprises. Tous ses doutes s'étaient évanouis. Toutes ses larmes versées ne pouvaient être fausses.

« Je te crois, Shirley », affirma-t-il cette fois sincère.

Une fois calmée, elle lui raconta comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle occulta les causes et le contexte de sa mort, elle devait probablement en être traumatisée. Cependant, elle déclara quand bien même, que son dernier souvenir fut celui de Lelouch qui lui avait lancé ce fameux Geass alors qu'elle était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

Puis, elle se souvint s'être réveillé dans un hôpital en France. Apparemment, elle était dans le coma depuis quelques mois après un grave accident de voiture. Comme elle ne connaissait en rien cette vie dans laquelle elle avait atterri, les médecins avaient conclu à une amnésie post-traumatique, bien qu'elle se souvint être Shirley Fenette. On lui alors avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Adeline Legrand, 18 ans, fille de deux marchands qui avaient péri dans le même accident que le sien. Elle était restée six mois de plus en hôpital afin d'effectuer sa rééducation et sa réadaptation. Puis, elle était rentrée vivre chez sa tante et son oncle qui lui avaient pris en charge après la mort de ses parents. Elle avait repris le lycée, et avait obtenu son diplôme du baccalauréat pour ensuite travailler en tant que serveuse dans un petit restaurant afin d'économiser assez d'argent pour revenir au Japon. Elle était arrivée deux jours auparavant.

« Je ne savais pas qui d'autres aller voir. Ma mère, ou mes anciens amis, Milly ou Rivalz, m'auraient prises pour une folle », rit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. « La dernière personne qui me restait était... Lelouch ». Elle se mordit les lèvres puis elle avoua : « Quelque part en moi, je n'ai jamais cru en sa mort. Mais... vous n'êtes pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, je ne suis pas Lelouch » déclara l'homme masqué.

Elle afficha un air triste.

Un long moment de silence s'écoula pendant lequel Zero cherchait à déterminer la meilleure solution à un difficile problème : devait-il enlever son masque ou non ?

Seuls Lelouch, C.C, les princesses Nunnally et Cornelia, et Jeremiah Gottwald savaient qui se cachaient derrière l'identité de Zero, et nulle autre personne n'avait besoin de la connaître, car dans le cas contraire, on agrandirait le risque de faire échouer la reconstruction du monde pour lequel Lelouch s'était sacrifié.

Cependant, il s'agissait d'un cas particulier ici. Shirley Fenette était une de ses amies, et il compatissait réellement à son histoire. Elle avait vécu pendant deux ans loin de tous ses proches, obligée de se faire passer pour une fille qu'elle n'était pas. Après ces années de solitude, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait enfin être elle-même. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

« Shirley, veux-tu savoir qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle afficha une expression étonnée dans un premier temps. Puis, considérant sa question, elle finit par avoir un élan de curiosité. Elle pensait que sans aucun doute, cette personne la connaissait.

Alors, elle hocha la tête.

« À une unique condition... sous aucun prétexte, tu ne dois le dire à personne » dit-il dans un ton grave.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. « Je le promets. », répondit-elle sérieuse.

« Je te fais confiance » souffla-t-il en s'apprêtant à retirer le masque.

Elle retint son souffle.

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture !**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suivent déjà, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je suis ouverte à tout, et je répondrai aux questions que vous pourriez avoir évidemment.**

 **Tchouss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Derrière le masque, la vérité**

Lorsque le masque tomba, Shirley découvrit un visage masculin familier. Ses iris bleues croisèrent des yeux verts foncés, étonnamment typés japonais. Elle reconnut sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux lisses châtains légèrement désordonnés, et son sourire qui dans ses souvenirs, s'était toujours montré amical envers elle.

« Haaaa ! » s'écria-t-elle sous la surprise. « Suzaku ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant de son index le dénommé jeune homme.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire à cette réaction c'était vraiment Shirley. Elle affichait toujours un air étonné, la bouche entrouverte, et son doigt toujours dirigé dans sa direction, encore sous le choc. Le jeune homme décroisa les jambes il put enfin se détendre en quittant le rôle du personnage extravagant de Zero.

« On te disait mort ! J'ai vu ta tombe ! » pointa-t-elle en n'y croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

« On pourrait dire la même chose pour toi Shirley », remarqua-t-il amusé.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les retint. « Tu es vivant », renifla-t-elle.

« Oui », affirma-t-il. « Tout comme toi. Tu es vivante, Shirley », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il se leva, et proposa à boire à la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas. Il revint de la cuisine avec du jus.

Ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent leur retrouvaille : « À la résurrection de deux morts ».

Shirley tilta au mot « mort ». Suzaku but deux gorgées, mais, en abaissant son verre, il remarqua que son amie ne semblait pas avoir touché à la boisson. Elle le tenait des deux mains et elle se pinçait les lèvres d'un air préoccupé.

« Shirley ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Lelouch... », commença-t-elle après un moment.

Suzaku se tendit.

« Si tu es vivant, alors Lelouch l'est aussi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle un petit éclat d'espoir dans son regard.

Suzaku resta longtemps silencieux. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il connaissait les profonds sentiments que la jeune fille arborait pour Lelouch. S'il répondait qu'il était vivant, elle essaierait de le retrouver, en vain. S'il répondait qu'il était mort, elle connaîtrait une immense et infinie tristesse, les mêmes sombres sentiments qu'ils avaient connu lorsqu'il avait perdu sa bien aimée Euphemia. Mensonge ou vérité, il savait qu'elle allait souffrir et il ne pouvait pas fuir la question.

Alors il répondit, en détournant le regard : « Lelouch est mort »

Il entendit quelque chose se briser. Shirley avait laissé tomber son verre.

Instinctivement, Suzaku bondit vers elle et vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas coupée. Il observa que seul le bas de son pantalon était trempé, et fort heureusement, elle portait des tennis qui avaient protégé ses pieds.

« Viens par ici Shirley, je vais nettoyer », dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mécaniquement, elle la saisit, mais sa poigne se fit molle. Il la tira alors fermement pour qu'elle se mette debout, et elle se laissa emmener vers la salle de bain.

Shirley était en état de choc. La tragique vérité la fouettait de plein fouet : Lelouch était mort. Celui dont elle était si amoureuse était mort. Mort. Mort. Mort.

 _Comment cela se faisait-il ?_

Alors, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu sur Internet, la vidéo de son assassinat. Cette dernière lui avait montré Zero enfoncer tragiquement une épée dans le torse de Lelouch. Mais, malgré ces images, Shirley avait toujours vainement espéré qu'il était vivant. Elle pensait que c'était encore un de ses plans, que son assassinat était sûrement malignement organisé. Elle voulait croire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait pu survivre.

Sinon pourquoi avait-elle continué à se battre, dans sa rééducations, dans ses études, dans son travail de serveuse, dans l'espoir un jour de le retrouver au Japon ?

Suzaku sentit que Shirley lui avait lâché la main. Il se tourna vers elle et il vit que son regard s'était assombri.

« Suzaku, c'est toi qui as tué Lelouch, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il garda le silence. Elle explosa.

« Réponds-moi ! » hurla-t-elle subitement. « Est-ce que tu as tué Lelouch ?! Tu l'as assassiné ?! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il murmura, coupable : « Oui, je l'ai tué »

Elle revoyait l'épée traverser si facilement le corps de Lelouch, ses yeux violets que la vie quittait peu à peu, la lame ensanglantée ressortir de son torse dans un horrible bruit de chair, le sillon de sang laissé alors que son corps tombait brutalement du haut de son trône.

Comme pour la première fois où elle avait vu ces images, l'horreur la frappa. De nouveau, elle sentit son cœur se briser.

Une tempête explosa.

Suzaku voulut s'expliquer, mais son Geass lui ordonna de reculer. Shirley avait sorti un couteau suisse de sa poche et elle le pointait désormais dans la direction du meurtrier de Lelouch.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brunette hors d'elle même. « Il était ton ami ! » cria-t-elle.

Néanmoins,il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son amie fonçait sur elle, la lame pointée dans la direction du traître. Elle était aveuglée par la rage. Elle était submergée par une incommensurable tristesse. Elle avait perdu ses esprits. Elle était hors d'elle même. C'était une action sans une pointe de réflexion. C'était un acte désespéré devant la perte de l'être aimé. Suzaku le savait, ou plutôt, lui aussi avait connu cette cacophonie de sombres émotions dans son âme.

L'ex soldat n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter et à lui faire lâcher son arme. Il la tenait fermement alors qu'elle se débattait.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle encore et encore, alors qu'un torrent de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Après un instant, le chagrin prima sur la colère, et les coups donnés au torse de Suzaku cessèrent.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, et souffla un vague « Désolé ». Après quoi, Shirley s'évanouit.

Deux heures plus tard, Shirley se réveilla allongée dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son regard croisa celui de Suzaku. Se remémorant rapidement les épisodes précédents, elle referma instantanément ses paupières.

« Shirley... je vais tout expliquer », entendit-elle.

Le jeune homme était assis par terre à côté du lit. Il avait décidé de lui raconter le plan de Lelouch. Il lui devait bien une explication, et une meilleure compréhension de la situation l'aiderait peut-être à éliminer ses sombres pensées.

« Lelouch vi Britannia et sa sœur Nunnally ont été abandonnés par leur père, le 98ème empereur de Britannia, après que leur mère, Marianne, fût assassinée. Lors de cet assassinat, Nunnally a perdu la vue, et est devenue incapable de marcher. À partir de ce moment là, Lelouch s'est mis à haïr non seulement son père mais aussi son empire, car on avait été incapable de protéger leur mère, et on les avait vendus à un autre gouvernement. Ils ont été déportés au Japon, et emmenés au Temple Kururugi. C'est là bas que je les ai rencontrés et que nous sommes devenus amis »

« Lorsque la guerre a éclaté entre le Japon et l'empire de Britannia, Lelouch avait décidé de faire passer Nunnally et lui pour morts afin de commencer une nouvelle vie. Ils étaient sous la protection de la famille Ashford, et c'est ainsi que tu l'as rencontré, à l'académie Ashford... Lelouch Lamperouge ».

« En restant caché, il aurait pu vivre une vie paisible avec Nunnally, mais... par accident... il a rencontré une femme, C.C, qui lui a donné le pouvoir du Geass. Avec ce pouvoir, il pouvait enfin détruire l'empire de Britannia et créer un monde plus juste pour Nunnally. Il a alors inventé le personnage de Zero, et a mis ses plans en action jusqu'à son aboutissement aujourd'hui »

La jeune fille ne fit pas de mouvement mais elle écoutait attentivement.

« Mais, tu connais peut-être déjà tout ça.. Je veux juste m'assurer que c'est bien le cas », expliqua-t-il, et il reprit. « Avec ce pouvoir, il a manipulé et il a tué... Il a ordonné à la princesse Euphemia, sa sœur, de tuer tous les Japonais, il a assassiné son frère le gouverneur Clovis... Je le haïssais », avoua-t-il le cœur serré en se rappelant de la mort de Euphie.

Il reprit ses esprits.

« J'ai assisté au moment où il a tué son père, et pour moi, sa mort était la meilleure des choses. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout allait directement s'arranger. Le monde était toujours partagé, et la guerre pouvait éclater à tout moment. Alors, j'ai mis ma haine et ma vengeance de côté pour aider Lelouch a créé un monde nouveau »

« Le plan était de soumettre ceux qui étaient contre la paix et d'unifier le monde en colonisant la planète entière au nom de l'empire de Britannia. Tous le croyaient être un horrible dictateur avide de pouvoir et de richesse, et c'était le but. Tous devaient concentrer leur haine sur un seul réceptacle. Ce réceptacle était Lelouch. Et une fois qu'il mourrait, il n'y aurait plus de haine, plus de guerre. »

« Son plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Et même si je ne le pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tué tous ces gens... ». Il fit une pause. « ...son sacrifice a rendu le monde plus paisible et plus juste que jamais. Je le respecte pour ça. »

Shirley pleurait en silence. Elle se rendait compte que la solitude de Lelouch était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Combien de personnes avaient pleuré pour sa mort ? Combien savaient ce qu'il avait sacrifié ? Y avait-il quelqu'un auprès de lui pendant tout ce temps ?

Elle ouvrit les paupières et vit Suzaku auprès d'elle. Elle remarqua un éclat brillant au coin de ses yeux. C'était des larmes.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » demanda doucement Shirley.

Il y réfléchit, puis il répondit : « Non... je n'ai pas le droit de regretter... par respect pour ceux qui ont péri dans cette guerre ». Puis il ajouta : « Mais s'il y avait eu un autre moyen... ».

Elle vit une première larme rouler sur la joue de son ami, qu'il essuya rapidement du revers de sa main. Elle entrevit alors la profonde tristesse que renfermait Suzaku. Il se mit debout, et se dirigea vers la porte tout en disant : « Lorsque tu te seras reposée, tu peux partir » . Avant de sortir, il rajouta dans un souffle, sans se retourner vers elle : « Je comprends si tu ne peux pas me pardonner. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Shirley se leva et retrouva Suzaku en train de lire dans le salon. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle lorsqu'il entendit ses bruits de pas.

« Est-ce un adieu ? » demanda-t-il sans un regard.

« Je ne sais pas », prononça-t-elle doucement. Il y avait tant à haïr, tant à aimer, tant à pardonner, tant à venger, tant à pleurer.

« Je comprends », répondit-il.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis un murmure : « Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité ». Enfin, elle partit. Alors il comprit qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne la revît pas. Comment pardonner l'assassin de l'être aimé ?

* * *

 **Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour la longue attente, mais il y a eu pas mal de changement dans ma vie qui ont fait que mon temps d'écriture s'est beaucoup réduit.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue que ce chapitre fut un peu difficile à écrire (faut croire que je suis rouillée). Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus.**

 **Ah oui, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fanfic (#motivée pour le prochain chapitre )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Solitude**

Zero était assis à l'arrière d'une voiture. Il se faisait reconduire chez lui après avoir fait présence à une assemblée où les dirigeants des dix plus grandes puissances mondiales y participaient. Il enleva son masque et soupira de fatigue. Cela faisait peut-être deux ans que Suzaku avait pris la place du justicier de l'humanité, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était habitué à ces paparazzis qui le mitraillaient, et à tous ces artifices et autres étiquettes qu'imposaient la politique.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut les anciens ghettos où avaient habité les « elevens » avant le requiem de Zero. Aujourd'hui, les vieux bâtiments avaient été rasés et étaient maintenant en cours de reconstruction. Bientôt ces anciens champs de bataille seraient remplacés par des maisons, de grands immeubles, habités par des gens qu'on ne nommerait plus par leur numéro, des familles aux origines multiples.

Le centre-ville n'avait lui pas changé, du moins en apparence. La voiture passait devant une école primaire, et l'attention de Suzaku se reporta sur les deux gamins qui traversaient la rue. Un garçon typé japonais, et un autre britannique, se tenaient par la main et avaient l'air de chanter gaiement en marchant sur le passage piéton. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Euphie, le monde change » pensa-t-il.

Il avait pris pour habitude de parler à Euphimia, sa défunte amante. Il espérait souvent qu'elle veille sur lui. Et parfois, il souhaitait qu'elle fusse encore là.

Enfin, on approchait l'immeuble de son appartement. Mais, au lieu de s'arrêter devant le bâtiment, le véhicule tourna dans une petite rue. Pour éviter paparazzis et autres fanatiques, il était préférable de contourner le bâtiment pour arriver au parking souterrain, où l'accès ne fut autorisé qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes.

À travers les vitres teintés de la voiture, le jeune homme repéra un petit groupe de trois personnes plutôt suspectes dans la ruelle.

Malgré la somptuosité du quartier où se situait son immeuble, se cachait dans l'ombre quelques malfrats. Plutôt, ces derniers profitaient de la bonne réputation du coin pour y faire leur petite magouille tout en évitant les patrouilles des forces de l'ordre. Il s'agissait pour la plupart d'un résiduel trafic de Refrain, cette drogue qui faisait revivre le passé. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas disparu avec l'établissement du nouveau Japon, même si sa consommation s'était beaucoup réduite. En vérité, beaucoup pleuraient encore des pertes et espéraient revoir ces personnes dans leurs illusions, d'autres regrettaient l'ancien régime bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, et pour quelques individus, ils étaient depuis bien longtemps dépendants à la drogue.

Évidemment, Suzaku avait pensé à supprimer ce réseau criminel, mais il lui fut difficile de sortir avec le masque de Zero sans se faire harceler, et encore plus difficile sans, sous peine de mettre en danger la paix mondial.

Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ces truands rodaient près de chez lui. C'était une bonne opportunité pour les appréhender sans attirer l'attention.

Il remit son masque, et abaissa la fenêtre qui le séparait de l'avant de la voiture. Il souffla quelques mots au chauffeur. Celui-ci acquiesça. Suzaku mit la main sur la poignée de la portière, prêt à bondir lorsqu'il serait un peu plus près, en espérant provoquer un effet de surprise.

Il observa de nouveau le groupe de personnes. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, sans aucun doute les dealers, et d'une femme, la cliente. Plus la voiture avançait, plus il distinguait les traits de chacun d'entre eux. Les hommes semblaient jeunes, mais la femme avait l'air de l'être encore plus.

Dis donc, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

La voiture s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Les trois regards se tournèrent vers le véhicule. Il crut reconnaître un visage familier.

En moins d'une seconde, il ouvrit brutalement la porte et se jeta sur les dealers. Même sans deux ans de pratique, il n'avait pas perdu force et agilité. L'affaire fut bouclée avant même que la jeune fille ne pusse se remettre du choc.

Suzaku regarda d'un air satisfait les deux malfrats inconscients sur le sol, avant de soudainement se rappeler qui il avait cru avoir entrevu il y avait un instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la troisième personne. Une brunette aux yeux bleus.

« Shirley », dit-il pour lui même.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui. Ses yeux azurs s'agrandirent. Pendant un instant elle avait cru que derrière ce masque noir se trouvait Lelouch. Elle recula avec un air épouvanté.

Suzaku avança vivement et attrapa son poignet. « À quoi pensais-tu Shirley ? » demanda-t-il soudainement furieux.

Elle fit un pas en arrière sans qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner à cause de sa poigne. « À quoi je pensais... » répéta-t-elle horrifiée.

Il remarqua sa voix tremblante et son regard marqué par la terreur. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ce n'était sûrement pas de lui-même dont elle avait si peur à cet instant. Non, elle était terrifiée par elle-même, de ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Il aperçut ses yeux cernés et son visage creusé par il ne savait quels tourments. Dans quel état pouvait-elle être pour se mettre à acheter du Refrain ?

Le jeune homme se calma. Il relâcha son poignet et lui attrapa la main. Doucement il dit: « Il faut qu'on s'en aille, la police va bientôt arriver ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Suzaku revenait de sa chambre après s'être changé dans des habits plus confortables. Il porta son attention sur la jeune femme immobile assise dans son sofa.

Doucement il s'approcha. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'assit sur la table basse devant elle de manière pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Elle avait le regard vitreux.

« Shirley », commença-t-il doucement, « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle garda le silence comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Il posa alors la main sur la sienne. Elle leva la tête et réalisa sa présence. Puis elle baissa de nouveau les yeux avant de murmurer : « Je ne devrais pas être ici »

« Je te laisserai rentrer chez toi une fois que tu auras répondu »

« Chez moi ? Si je savais où c'était... » souffla-t-elle.

Suzaku entendit la solitude dans sa voix.

« Je suis pitoyable hein... Acheter de la drogue parce que j'ai vu ma mère avec une nouvelle famille »

« Tu lui as rendu visite ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire forcé. « Non, pas moyen que je fasse ça, elle a déjà fait son deuil, je ne suis plus sa fille. Le hasard ou Dieu a juste voulu me le rappeler...».

« Ta mère ne cherche pas à te remplacer », tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

« Qu'importe... Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de vivre... Mais.. ». Il entendit sa voix se briser. « J'ai senti que je n'existais plus ».

Il comprenait. Elle n'était plus Shirley Fenette, et elle n'était pas non plus Adeline Legrand, comme lui n'était plus Suzaku Kururugi et n'était pas non plus Zero. Cependant, à lui, on lui avait donné une raison de continuer à vivre : perpétuer la paix. Pour elle c'était différent. Le dernier moteur qui l'avait fait avancer depuis sa « résurrection » était l'espoir de retrouver Lelouch lui annoncer que son Geass avait fonctionné et que maintenant ils pouvaient être ensemble, voici comment elle espérait retrouver sa place dans ce monde. Et cet espoir fut violemment anéanti par lui-même il y avait une semaine.

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis revenue en vie » finit-elle par déclarer.

« Pour moi,... ». Il resserra sa prise autour de la main de la jeune fille. « ...tu existes encore Shirley. Je suis content que tu sois toujours vivante »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai failli te poignarder... »

« Je te pardonne » , dit-il d'une douce voix.

Pourquoi était-il si gentil ?

« Tu étais furieux parce que j'ai failli acheter de la drogue », lui rappela-t-elle avec la voix cassée.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est le plus important »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Si Lelouch m'avait vu... j'ai cru que tu étais lui, et j'ai imaginé ce qu'il aurait pensé de moi... »

« Tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as rien fait de mal » rassura-t-il en confirmant la raison du pourquoi elle avait l'air si effrayée à leur rencontre précédente.

Elle pleurait. Comment faisait-il pour connaître les mots justes ?

« Il me manque », sanglota-t-elle.

« Je sais », répondit-il.

Il se leva et s'assit à côté de Shirley. Il la prit dans ses bras. Dans la chaleur de son étreinte, elle laissa un immense chagrin l'envahir.

« Je l'aime encore »

« Je sais », répéta-t-il doucement. Il le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Je me sens seule... » gémit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son torse.

« Je suis là Shirley »

C'était comme s'il savait quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi tu le serais? »

« Parce que moi aussi je suis seul » murmura-t-il.

Plus tard elle comprit qu'il répétait les mots qu'il aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui dise à lui aussi.

* * *

 **Wouhouu nouveau chapitre sorti un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Lâchez vos avis, critiques, commentaires, ou je ne sais quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent de près à votre histoire. A bientôt pour la suite :3  
Tchouss~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : 'La solitude c'est mieux à deux'**

Après que la tempête d'émotion lui fut passée , Shirley, gênée, se défit de l'étreinte de Suzaku. Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme sur elle, et n'osa pas le regarder. Elle se concentra à balayer des mains ses dernières larmes.

Le jeune homme lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Elle acquiesça. Sa gorge était sèche, et elle voulait être seule quelques minutes pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa et ferma les yeux.

Quelque part, elle s'en voulait de trouver réconfort dans les bras du meurtrier de Lelouch. Il y avait une semaine encore, elle voulait férocement le venger. Aujourd'hui, Suzaku était la personne qui arrivait à l'apaiser. C'était absurde.

Elle voulait le haïr, c'était dans la logique des choses. Cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Était-ce parce qu'elle avait enfin les idées claires ? Depuis qu'il lui avait tout raconté, elle avait compris que Lelouch avait planifié sa mort et que malgré lui, Suzaku n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'être le bourreau pour réaliser le souhait de son ami. D'ailleurs, c'était pourquoi elle se reprochait sa réaction irréfléchie de la semaine précédente, celle de se jeter violemment sur lui le couteau à la main.

En outre, c'était comme s'il était le seul à la comprendre mais qu'elle aussi serait la seule à le comprendre. Dans ses bras, elle avait senti qu'il avait tendance à resserrer leur étreinte. Situé dans ce monde entre la vie et la mort, lui aussi peut-être se sentait seul. Lui aussi voulait retrouver quelque chose qui le rattacherait à la vie. Une amie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Suzaku revenait avec deux tasses de thé qu'il disposa sur la table basse. Puis il s'assit à l'autre extrémité du sofa pour lui laisser de l'espace.

« Désolée et merci » fit-elle. Elle voulait en dire plus. Elle n'osa pas.

Il répondit aussi mystérieusement : « C'est normal ».

Elle regretta ses vagues paroles qui véhiculaient à peine ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ces pensées n'étaient pas assez claires pour les formuler correctement.

Il eut un moment de silence embarrassant.

Suzaku s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de commencer une conversation : « Tu restes longtemps au Japon ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle. « Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner en France... », ajouta-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche et sa question « Pourquoi ? » resta bloqué au niveau de sa gorge. La réponse était évidente. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Plutôt il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est bête, mais depuis que je suis... dans ce corps, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre plan que celui de venir au Japon pour retrouver Lelouch ». Elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. « Quand j'y pense, plus le temps passait, plus mon envie de partir s'était renforcée... je voulais arrêter de mentir à tout le monde, arrêter de mentir à moi même... »

Au bout d'un moment, elle rajouta : « Je ne serai jamais Adeline Legrand et je ne le veux pas »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle disait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne.

« Au final, je n'ai pas de plan B » , avoua-t-elle. « Je n'ai même plus assez pour un billet d'avion pour le retour. Et j'ai dit à mes parents que je venais étudier au Japon... je ne peux pas vraiment leur demander de l'argent ».

Il la vit s'affaisser sur elle même, impuissante. Il appréhendait à quel point elle était seule. La solitude de la brune dépassait la sienne.

Suzaku, lui, avait quelques personnes de son côté, notamment des individus de la royauté britannique qui connaissaient ses circonstances. Mais par dessus tout, il avait Nunnally, une des princesses de Britannia, une amie. Certes, il ne se voyait que très rarement en privé depuis la construction du nouveau Japon. Cependant, elle était la seule qui ne le voyait pas que comme un simple symbole de la justice. Il existait.

D'un autre côté, Shirley, elle, n'avait personne... si ce n'était que lui-même.

Il devait l'aider. Mais comment ? Lui donner de l'argent pour retourner là où elle ne voulait pas aller ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? » demanda-t-il

Elle fit la moue. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait maintenant était de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Alors elle répondit : « Je ne sais pas. »

« Et si je te donnais les moyens de rester au Japon ? » proposa-t-il

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je ne te laisserai pas me prêter de l'argent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai te rembourser un jour... ou pire, je ne sais pas même pas si je trouverais la force de le faire ni de ce que je ferai de cet argent ».

Elle se rappela amèrement de ce qu'elle allait faire il y avait quelques instants. Son état d'esprit était tel, qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se faire confiance.

Une idée folle et peut-être risquée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Et si tu restais habiter ici ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux ronds comme deux assiettes.

Il expliqua qu'il lui offrait le logement en échange de services elle préparerait à manger et s'occuperait des tâches ménagères. Mais il y avait une condition : il fallait que cette cohabitation ne dure pas éternellement, juste le temps qu'elle retrouve en quelque sorte une raison de vivre. Il espérait que s'il déclarait que la cohabitation était temporaire, elle accepterait plus facilement.

« Tu n'es pas censé cacher ton identité ? C'est pas risqué que je vienne ici ? »

Elle avait marqué un point. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'était pas impossible de sortir discrètement de cette tour d'ivoire. Il suffisait que les entrées et sorties de la jeune fille de l'immeuble ne soient pas remarquables. Bien heureusement, l'entrée principale n'était justement pas la porte habituelle par laquelle il avait l'habitude de passer. Le passage souterrain qu'il avait emprunté dans la voiture plus tôt était plutôt discret et peu visible. Dans tous les cas, elle pourrait se faire passer pour une habitante de l'immeuble.

« Et les voisins ? »

« Oh ce bâtiment est vide, aucun soucis de ce côté là »

Shirley s'étonna mais n'alla pas chercher la raison. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par la soudaine proposition de son ami. Elle était alléchante, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. C'était bien trop facile d'accepter un tel accord.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » questionna-t-il.

Il vit le doute dans son regard azur.

« La solitude c'est mieux à deux » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire ponctué d'une once de tristesse.

A partir de ce moment là, Shirley s'était décidée à rester. Elle se rassurait :elle ne resterait pas uniquement dans son intérêt, mais dans celui de Suzaku.

* * *

 **Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, ça fait chaud au coeur :3  
** **Désolée pour les lentes mis-à-jour, mais j'espère pouvoir écrire vite la suite :)**

 **Tchouss~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :Nuit agitée.**

Le temps était figé. Une jeune femme était immobile, contrôlée par un pouvoir face auquel elle était impuissante.

Quand les aiguilles du temps se remirent enfin à tourner, le tic tac s'accompagna d'un bruit sourd, fatal.

Un tir.

La seconde d'après, la douleur transperça la rousse. Elle fut d'abord aiguë sous la poitrine, puis diffuse et insupportable.

Elle sentit son corps s'évanouir. Le choc entre elle et le sol glacé résonna dans le silence de la salle. Par réflexe, elle amena faiblement sa main vers la principale zone souffrante, et elle toucha son vêtement. Il était humide. Rapprochant sa main de son visage, elle aperçut ses doigts teintés d'un liquide cramoisi. L'horreur la frappa.

L'odeur et le goût du sang emplirent ses sens.

Qui avait tiré ? Elle ne savait plus. Son corps hurlait et son âme paniquait.

Allait-elle mourir ? Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait encore rien fait pour soulager l'homme qu'elle aimait du poids qu'il portait. Pouvait-elle encore y faire quelque chose ? Elle souhaitait se relever mais elle avait trop mal.

La vie la quittait.

Les battements de son cœur commençaient peu à peu à s'éloigner. Elle s'abandonna un peu dans les bras de la faucheuse. La tortueuse douleur se dissipa légèrement. Alors elle céda un peu plus à l'obscurité, et ferma les yeux.

Quelques temps plus tard, au loin, elle entendit des pas pressés qui se rapprochaient. Puis une voix affolée qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille prononça son nom : « Shirley »

Elle ouvrit fébrilement ses paupières. Sa vision était trouble, mais elle avait bien deviné. Lelouch était là.

La faucheuse, avait-elle pris pitié d'elle ? Lui accordait-elle encore un dernier souhait ?

Alors, elle utilisa cette chance pour peut-être partir avec moins de regrets. Elle lui empêcha d'appeler les urgences, son action était vaine et son temps était précieux.

Alors d'une voix faible, elle lui avoua que ses souvenirs étaient revenus depuis quelques temps, et qu'elle savait qu'il avait tué son père, mais que malgré tout, elle n'était pas parvenue à le haïr. Elle voulait qu'il sache que même s'il avait fait des choses horribles, elle aurait voulu être à ses côtés. Il y avait encore tant de choses à dire mais le temps était compté, alors elle conclut que, même en ayant effacé ses souvenirs, elle était retombée amoureuse de lui. Ça devait être le destin non ? De renaître et de l'aimer à nouveau. Elle répéta cette phrase encore et encore.

Et lui, comprenait-il enfin que quelqu'un l'aimerait qu'importe qui il était ? Avait-elle réussi à transmettre l'amour qu'elle arborait pour lui ?

Ses yeux se recouvrirent d'un voile brumeux. Elle savait qu'elle partait.

« Non ! Ne meurs pas Shirley ! », ordonna Lelouch avec son Geass dans un mouvement de désespoir.

Elle sentit son cœur se ranimer, uniquement pendant un bref instant. Elle le voyait pleurer. Son cœur se déchira à cette vision. Même sans la volonté du Geass, elle aurait voulu se battre pour vivre. Elle désirait tant se battre pour lui. Cependant, sa vision continuait à s'obscurcir à une vitesse affolante. Elle répondit à ses larmes en pleurant.

« Peu importe le nombre de fois où je renaîtrai, je suis sûre que je t'aimerai encore et encore. » dit-elle faiblement.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. La cruelle faucheuse l'attirait inévitablement vers la mort.

« Ne meurs pas ! », répéta-t-il en vain.

Les ténèbres la gagnaient inexorablement. L'homme qu'elle aimait apparut bientôt comme une simple ombre.

« Ne meurs pas ! ». Son cri disparut dans un écho.

La dernière étincelle de vie la quitta.

La mort l'engloutit, abandonnant un homme noyé dans la pire des émotions.

Shirley se réveilla en sursaut. Ces yeux étaient humides, et elle les essuya avec les manches de son pyjama.

« Encore ça », pensa-t-elle.

Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait emménagé chez Suzaku la veille après avoir accepté sa folle proposition.

Bien que le réveil indiquât deux heures du matin, la brune se leva du lit. Elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas tout de suite le sommeil après ce cauchemar, et rester allongé emmènerait son esprit vers de sombres pensées . Elle alla donc dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds en espérant ne pas réveiller le brun.

Cependant, elle remarqua la lumière allumée de sa chambre. Peut-être avait-il oublié de l'éteindre avant de s'endormir ? Elle toqua suffisamment doucement pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller si jamais il était assoupi. Une voix grave lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et retrouva Suzaku sur son lit, un livre à la main.

« Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et lui retourna la question. Pour seule réponse il haussa les épaules.

« J'allais me faire une tisane, tu en veux une ? » demanda-t-elle en oubliant sa réponse énigmatique.

Il acquiesça avant de la remercier.

Elle s'appliqua à la tâche pour ne pas repenser à son mauvais rêve. Elle ramena deux mugs à sa chambre.

Suzaku posa son livre. Il tapota l'espace vide de son lit double. « Si tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? »

Elle ne fut pas surprise par son invitation. Après tout, il était la personne qui l'avait stupidement proposé de vivre avec lui. Comment savait-il qu'elle détestait être seule ?

Elle lui tendit un des deux mugs. Puis timidement elle se posa sur l'extrémité du lit et appuya son dos sur le dossier du lit. Elle plia ses genoux et les ramena à son menton.

« Tu as dormi un peu au moins ? » questionna-t-il inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête. « Juste un mauvais souvenir qui est apparu en rêve » déclara-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu veux bien en parler ? »

Elle souffla sur sa tisane et la chaleur lui chatouilla le nez.

« C'est pas très joyeux » confia-t-elle.

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« J'ai rêvé de ma mort » finit-elle par avouer une boule à la gorge. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction après cette révélation. Il l'observait avec un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter, mais ça la poussa à continuer. « Je fais souvent ce rêve... et c'est pour ça que je me souviens encore clairement de ma mort ».

Elle but une gorgée de la boisson chaude puis elle lui raconta les quelques heures de son décès. Suzaku acquiesçait à quelques moments pour montrer qu'il écoutait attentivement . Quelques fois, elle s'interrompait pour boire lorsqu'elle sentait que ses sombres pensées prenaient le dessus. Puis elle reprenait en essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Avec son récit, le jeune homme prit un peu plus conscience de l'amplitude des sentiments de Lelouch pour Shirley. Ce dernier n'avait montré ses faiblesses que lorsqu'il s'était agi de Nunnally. Lui qui croyait que le personnage que Lelouch jouait à l'école n'était que mensonge et que ses relations avec ses camarades de classe n'étaient qu'une question pratique pour lui, voilà qu'il entendait qu'il avait pleuré à la mort de Shirley.

« Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'obscurité... c'est effrayant » frissonna-t-elle.

Suzaku aperçut qu'elle serrait son mug entre ses deux mains. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague comme si elle était déjà loin. Il posa une main sur le récipient qu'elle agrippait. Elle le relâcha et il le prit pour le poser sur sa table de chevet.

« Je retourne me coucher » finit-elle par dire un peu gênée.

Il la regarda avec un air qui montrait qu'il doutait de cette phrase. « Vraiment ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle allait cogiter seule dans son coin.

« Et si tu restais ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Si c'est pour rester éveiller, autant rester ensemble » déclara-t-il.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitante. Cependant, l'obscurité et la solitude de sa chambre la poussa à accepter l'invitation.

Suzaku lui tendit un bouquin et expliqua que cela l'aiderait à changer ses idées. Elle s'en saisit et commença à le lire. Lui aussi se plongea dans sa lecture.

L'atmosphère reposante apaisa la brune. Elle s'installait plus confortablement sur le lit en allongeant ses jambes , d'abord sur le dos puis sur le ventre. Bientôt, ses yeux se firent lourde et sans comprendre, elle s'endormit. Il s'en aperçut et lui retira alors le livre des mains. Il la couvrit avec la couverture et veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce que lui aussi retrouve les bras de Morphée.

Dans la seconde moitié de la nuit, aucun cauchemar ne fit de nouveau surface chez ces deux êtres que la mort s'était habituée à hanter presque chaque soir.

* * *

 **De retour pour un nouveau chapitre les gens ! Alors... pas trop ému après avoir revécu la mort de notre Shirley? Je sais, les larmes sortent toute seule à chaque fois que je revois cette scène, c'est horrible. Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Tchouss~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Existence.**

Les rayons matinaux vinrent caresser le visage endormi de Shirley. Elle commençait à se réveiller. Bientôt elle ouvrit les paupières et laissa le temps à sa vision de s'adapter à la lueur du jour. Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur le réveil de la table de chevet. Il indiquait presque huit heures. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté du matelas et vit un brun jeune homme endormi.

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, elle n'avait jamais passé une seule nuit entière dans sa chambre. Tous les soirs, elle commençait par s'endormir dans son lit, mais un cauchemar venait toujours perturber son sommeil. Alors, elle se réveillait, bien trop effrayer pour se rendormir. Depuis sa première nuit ici, Suzaku avait pris pour habitude de laisser sa porte ouverte, comme pour dire qu'elle était la bienvenue. Parfois elle le retrouvait réveillé en train de lire, d'autres fois il était déjà assoupi un livre en main. Elle se demandait quelques fois s'il ne l'attendait pas. Alors, elle se glissait dans les draps, elle lisait un peu pour se changer les idées, puis elle tombait doucement dans les bras de Morphée. C'était une habitude qui calmait ses rêves agités.

Elle observa le visage apaisé de son ami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa vie antérieure. Il avait juste l'air un peu moins dynamique qu'avant et ses traits un peu plus tirés par la fatigue ou par des soucis qui lui étaient inconnus. Elle savait que lui aussi connaissait une grande solitude et avait perdu des êtres chers. Cependant, il n'en parlait jamais et elle avait du mal à déterminer l'ampleur de son mal être. Elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé, c'était difficile à aborder. De plus, elle se doutait qu'il éviterait la question pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'elle comprendrait ses tourments. Après tout, ils se ressemblaient : il étaient deux êtres qui avaient perdu leur bien aimé, qui avaient vécu seuls entre la vie et la mort pendant quelques années, et qui devaient cacher leur vraie identité au reste du monde.

Après un moment, elle se décida à se lever. Aujourd'hui encore elle devait s'appliquer aux tâches ménagères qui étaient les conditions de son emménagement ici.

Elle commençait toujours par préparer le petit déjeuner. Suzaku et elle le prenaient ensemble. Puis, elle s'appliquait à nettoyer, tandis qu'il allait à la salle de sport de l'édifice. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'immeuble devait être inhabité ; il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un le voie se balader dans les couloirs alors qu'il est censé être mort. Puis, lorsqu'il rentrait et allait prendre sa douche, elle préparait le déjeuner qu'ils mangeaient en regardant les actualités du midi à la télévision. Ensuite, dans l'après midi, elle faisait la lessive s'il y en avait besoin, et elle allait parfois faire les courses à l'épicerie du coin pour les repas suivants. Si elle n'avait plus rien à faire, elle tenait souvent compagnie à Suzaku dans son bureau en prenant un bouquin. Pour le dîner, elle n'avait souvent plus qu'à réchauffer les restes du midi.

Ce schéma se répétait depuis deux semaines déjà. Bien qu'elle ne sût toujours pas quoi faire de sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce corps. Entre autres, elle n'était pas obligée d'être quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'elle était ici. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se reconstruire. Être la femme de ménage de cet appartement était probablement sa seule façon de trouver un peu de répit et de bonheur. Malheureusement, elle se rappelait amèrement que cette cohabitation se devait d'être temporaire.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient décidés à regarder la télévision. Shirley était assise dans le sofa et elle attendait qu'il lance le film. Elle avait acheté du pop-corn pour l'occasion, et elle tenait le bol dans ses deux mains.

Quand la première note du générique résonna, Suzaku vint s'installer. Il se plaça proche d'elle pour être à proximité du pop-corn.

Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans les premières minutes du film. Puis lentement, Shirley sentit la fatigue planer sur elle. Se réveiller avant huit heures étaient peut-être trop matinale pour une personne qui ne dormait pas la moitié de la nuit.

Ses paupières, lourdes, ne tardèrent pas à se fermer. Son corps ensommeillé se pencha vers Suzaku. Presque naturellement, sa tête se retrouva sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Cependant, le contact ne tarda pas à faire réveiller brusquement la brune. Elle reprit sa posture, et souffla un gêné « Désolé ».

Soudain, elle vit le bras de Suzaku passer derrière son épaule. Celui-ci la ramena doucement vers lui. De nouveau, sa tête atterrit sur l'omoplate de son ami. Il l'enlaçait presque.

Le regard tourné vers elle, il lui dit affectueusement : « Tu peux dormir »

Elle ne dit pas mot. Le bruit de fond du film et la douce et étroite proximité de son ami suffit à la bercer. Quelque part dans son sommeil, elle se sentit bien, en sécurité, et peut-être bien aimé pour qui elle était pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Suzaku se laissait envahir par la douce chaleur de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle et resserra son étreinte.

Quand le film vint à se terminer, il réveilla délicatement l'endormie. Il se leva et éteignit la télévision. Shirley regretta la séparation. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation de froid.

Elle se mit elle aussi debout avec réticence. Il était malheureusement l'heure d'aller se coucher. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Elle imaginait déjà les cauchemars qui l'attendaient dans cette sombre pièce.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait les doigts. Elle se retourna et vit Suzaku. Il lui relâcha la main.

« Si tu veux venir maintenant... » commença-t-il par dire en indiquant sa chambre, « ça ne me dérange pas ».

C'était la première fois qu'il l'invitait à dormir dans sa chambre avant même qu'elle ait eu un cauchemar. Elle n'hésita pas et acquiesça. Elle eut espoir que lui aussi avait besoin d'elle. Elle le suivit jusqu'à son lit et s'enfouit dans les draps. Suzaku aussi s'y glissa avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla.

« Tu dors ? » demanda doucement Shirley.

« Pas encore » répondit le jeune homme en se tournant de son côté.

Dans la pénombre, il croisa le regard de la brune et y resta accroché.

« Je me demandais comment je pouvais te remercier Suzaku », dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Pour ? »

« Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi », répondit-elle en comparant son pauvre état antérieur à celui actuel.

Il faillit répondre mais elle l'interrompit. « Les tâches ménagères ne sont pas assez pour compenser » déclara-t-elle. « N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que je puisse faire en échange ? Quelque chose pour t'aider ou te soulager ? ».

Elle espérait qu'il se livre un peu à elle, comme elle l'avait fait.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Puis, il proposa: « Juste pour ce soir, est-ce qu'on pourrait dormir en se tenant la main ? »

Surprise, elle l'observa un instant. Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux. Sa main alla alors chercher la sienne sous la couverture, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent timidement. Suzaku ferma les yeux et laissa la sensation du toucher le parcourir.

« Ce n'est pas avec ça que je compense quoi que ce soit », souffla-t-elle en gardant leurs mains liés. Elle avait l'impression que c'était plus pour elle que pour lui qu'il avait demandé cela. La plaçait-il toujours devant ses problèmes ?

« Si tu savais » pensa-t-il.

La présence de l'un, son regard, son toucher, sa chaleur, rappelaient à l'autre, d'une manière rassurante, qu'il n'était pas seul et que oui, il existait.

* * *

 **Oui oui, un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ce week end ! Hé hé !  
Comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui postent des reviews, ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui me lisent et qui sont arrivés jusqu'à 7e chapitre. Vous êtes géniaux !  
La suite est pour bientôt**

 **Tchouss~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La solitude de Suzaku.**

Depuis un mois qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, c'était la première fois que Shirley passait la journée seule dans l'appartement. Suzaku avait une obligation politique, et la conférence à laquelle il assistait le contraignait à rentrer tard dans la soirée.

Elle poussa long un soupir lorsqu'elle eut fini de laver la vaisselle. Il était bientôt une heure de l'après-midi et elle avait déjà effectué tout ce qui était marqué sur sa liste de tâche. Elle opta pour un livre choisi au hasard dans la bibliothèque de Suzaku et se posa dans le salon. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à se plonger d ans la lecture, le silence des lieux l'étouffait déjà au bout d'une demi-heure.

Elle déposa alors le bouquin, et elle erra dans l'appartement, comme si elle le redécouvrait pour la première fois.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décorations ni d'objets auxquels il semblait attacher une affection particulière dans l'ensemble du loft. On trouvait juste cette photographie qui trônait sur l'étagère dans le bureau. Shirley saisit le cadre photo et un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les membres du bureau des élèves de l'académie d'Ashford étaient présents sur l'image : Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Shirley, Nina, Nunnally, et Lelouch. Elle aurait aimé revenir à cette période où l'un de ses seuls soucis était de réussir à attirer l'attention de ce dernier. À cette époque, elle le grondait d'aller jouer aux échecs pour soutirer de l'argent à des nobles, elle le regardait du coin de l'œil en classe, elle jalousait les filles qui s'approchaient de lui. Son regard se posa sur son visage et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle déposa le cadre en bois là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle se demandait si cette douleur et cette tristesse qui la poignardaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, disparaîtrait un jour. Dans tous les cauchemars qu'elle avait la nuit, Lelouch apparaissait. Il finissait souvent par mourir, ou alors c'était elle qui mourait sous ses yeux. Elle se réveillait ensuite en sursaut, les yeux larmoyants, la respiration saccadée, et le cœur brisé.

Pour l'instant, seule la présence de Suzaku parvenait à la calmer et à la rendormir. D'ailleurs elle espérait qu'il rentre vite. Être inoccupée lui rappelait à quel point son existence était... vide. Elle se demandait si son ami ne vivait pas la même chose lorsqu'il était seul dans cet appartement. Après tout, ses seules activités la journée, consistaient à faire du sport, lire et parfois regarder la télévision.

L'immense étagère remplie de bouquins montrait son immense collection. À ses heures perdues, il semblait aussi apprendre des langues étrangères : des dictionnaires et romans en chinois, anglais, espagnol et français étaient disposés sur le meuble. Les apprenait-il par devoir en tant que Zero, « allié de la justice » ? Ou était-ce juste un moyen de s'occuper pendant qu'il attendait que la vie défile ?

Elle continua sa visite dans le salon. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur et illuminaient la grande pièce. Cependant, celle-ci semblait n'avoir aucune personnalité. Pas une décoration n'ornait les murs ou les meubles.

Si ce loft était une représentation de l'esprit de Suzaku, elle dirait que ce dernier avait perdu goût à la vie.

Et c'est là que Shirley eut une idée.

Prenant son sac à main avec elle, elle sortit bien déterminée à ranimer quelque chose dans cet appartement, et par la même occasion, dans le cœur de son ami.

Après deux heures, elle rentra et déposa du nouveau matériel sur la table basse du salon. Après avoir déballé l'ensemble, elle s'installa sur le sol, une grande feuille blanche devant elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle donna le premier coup de pinceau et laissa la main d'Adeline Legrand la guider.

Vers 21h Suzaku rentra enfin. Il retrouva un appartement sombre.

« Shirley ? Je suis rentré » s'annonça-t-il en refermant la porte.

« Plus un geste » entendit-il soudain. La voix aux harmonies menaçantes venait de derrière lui. Il sentit qu'on lui pointait quelque chose dans le dos.

Pendant une micro-seconde ses muscles se contractèrent. Mais ils se relâchèrent vite en comprenant ce que Shirley essayait de faire.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer avec ta main en forme de pistolet ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Pas un mot » quémanda-t-elle en se voulant intimidante, bien que sa voix trahisse son excitation.

« Très bien madame » obéit-il en se laissant prendre au jeu.

« Bien, avance maintenant »

Il obtempéra. Elle le guida jusqu'à la table basse. Elle lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et de ne les ouvrir que lorsqu'elle le lui autoriserait.

Elle s'éloigna discrètement de son otage. Suzaku reconnut le bruit de l'interrupteur qu'on allume. Après un moment elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait ouvrir les paupières. Il obéit. Au début, rien de particulier ne lui sauta aux yeux, il observa le même décor, le même salon, la même télévision, les mêmes gigantesques fenêtres dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Puis il baissa les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva, sur sa table basse, un époustouflant dessin en aquarelle.

Un grand oiseau majestueux figurait fièrement sur la feuille. Avec un plumage flamboyant, il dégageait une aura noble. On avait l'impression que ses ailes, grandes et puissantes, étaient constituées de flammes.

« L'oiseau vermillon ou appelé en japonais _Suzaku_ » expliqua Shirley qui était maintenant à côté de lui. « C'est un des quatre symboles de la constellation chinoise, il représente le sud, l'élément du feu, et l'été ».

Suzaku l'écouta tout en fixant l'oiseau. « Tu as fait ça ? » questionna-t-il impressionné. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en art, mais il pouvait affirmer que son dessin était magnifique.

« Oui » confirma-t-elle. « C'est un cadeau pour te remercier... même si je sais que ça ne suffit pas ». Il n'eut pas le temps de la contredire qu'elle ajouta : « Et ton salon est si triste, je me suis dis qu'il fallait ajouter une petite note de gaieté. Et puis... »

Elle fit une pause. « Je crois que ce dessin te représente bien. Une flamme qui rassure, et qui arrive à illuminer de sombres pensées... »

Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de son amie. Il y lit une grande reconnaissance, de la tendresse et de l'empathie. Elle était adorable. Il approcha sa main de sa joue et effaça délicatement de son pouce une marque d'aquarelle.

« Merci Shirley » souffla-t-il touché. « On devrait acheter un cadre pour l'accrocher au mur » proposa-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle répondit à son sourire et acquiesça vivement.

Après le repas, Shirley se dirigea dans la chambre de Suzaku. Il avait l'air à moitié endormi sur le lit, car il ouvrit à peine les yeux lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il toujours les yeux fermés.

Pour réponse, elle lui serra la paume. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait une telle requête de sa part. En plus de dormir ensemble, se tenir la main était aussi une action quotidienne dans laquelle ils trouvaient un sentiment de réconfort, de sécurité et de bien être. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il était revenu de la conférence, la voix de son ami semblait affectée par une sorte de tristesse. De plus, pendant le repas, il avait partiellement mentionné sa journée.

« Suzaku, ça va ? »

« Journée fatigante » murmura-t-il.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » ajouta-t-elle en sachant qu'il se cachait autres choses derrière ses mots.

Il eut un moment de silence avant qu'il avoue dans un volume toujours aussi bas : « Revoir la famille royale de Britannia aujourd'hui… il n'y a pas eu une seconde où je ne pensais pas à Euphemia. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes.

Shirley se mordit les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il dévoilait si explicitement cette partie brisée de sa personne, à croire que Euphemia était la seule qui puisse craquer sa carapace. Elle connaissait l'amour que Suzaku portait pour elle. C'était l'histoire d'amour entre un chevalier et une princesse. Mais loin des contes de fée, ce récit s'était mal fini. Le Geass, fatal et inébranlable, avait frappé. Il avait fait serment de la protéger, et elle avait perdu la vie sans qu'il n'y puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le sentiment d'avoir perdu l'être aimé mélangé à celui de total impuissance tourmentait encore son âme aujourd'hui.

« Je me sens stupide » commenta-t-il. « Ça fait si longtemps »

L'image de Lelouch apparut dans l'esprit de la brune. Elle était tout aussi stupide dans ce cas.

« Mais quelque part ça prouve que ton amour était assez fort pour persister jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Suzaku ne répondit pas et médita sur ses mots. Il était sûrement plus rassurant de dire ceci plutôt que d'avouer que leur vie était si morne,dépeuplée et stérile, qu'il était logique qu'ils s'attachent au passé. Ils s'endormirent ensuite en voulant croire à ses dires consolateurs.

Le lendemain, Shirley alla acheter le cadre pour l'Oiseau Vermillon. Suzaku se chargea de l'accrocher sur le mur à côté de la télévision. Une fois fait, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le sofa en observant l'œuvre.

« J'avoue être beau mec sur ce portrait », plaisanta-t-il.

« Malheureusement la réalité en est autrement », taquina-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Il fit de même et il aperçut la lueur taquine dans les yeux azurs de la brune.

« Tu devrais retirer ce que tu as dit... » menaça Suzaku sur un ton joueur.

« Jamais » fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Dis-moi, tu es chatouilleuse? » s'enquit-il malicieusement.

Shirley s'éloigna de Suzaku par réflexe. « Non... » répondit-elle faussement.

« Hmm sûre? » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête en reculant à nouveau. Bientôt elle sentit l'accoudoir du sofa. Elle jura intérieurement.

« Devrais-je vérifier ça? »

Ses mains allèrent ainsi chercher les hanches de la brune pour la chatouiller. Sous les mains joueuses de Suzaku, Shirley se mit à avoir des spasmes de deux soubresauts, elle s'avoua vaincue : « C'est bon t'as gagné »

« Et ? » insista-t-il

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit » ajouta-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta après confirmation de sa victoire.

Shirley tenta de calmer sa lourde respiration. Elle était allongée et au dessus d'elle, Suzaku avait un sourire vainqueur. Évidemment qu'elle avait tort, il était loin d'être repoussant. Qui serait répugné par ce sourire, ces cheveux châtains ondulés qui tombaient devant ses profonds yeux verts, et ce corps svelte et athlétique contre lequel elle n'avait strictement aucune chance?

Suzaku se relève et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Shirley l'imite en marmonnant un « Je me vengerai »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh rien » éluda-t-elle.

« D'ailleurs je me demandais, depuis quand tu t'es mis au dessin ? »

Shirley haussa les épaules. «Moi jamais, mais Adeline Legrand a toujours eu un don pour le dessin »

Le visage de Suzaku afficha un air perplexe. Elle attendait cette réaction.

Elle expliqua que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce corps, plusieurs fois, on lui avait montré les œuvres d'Adeline Legrand. Dans la maison de sa tante, dans le salon ou sa chambre, elle rencontrait ses tableaux, au lycée, elle trouvait une fresque peinte sur le mur du gymnase, et à chaque recoin de ses anciens de cahiers de cours elle découvrait ses esquisses. Apparemment, elle prenait des cours de dessin et de peinture depuis son plus jeune âge.

Un jour, alors que Shirley avait accepté le job de baby-sitter pour économiser de l'argent dans l'espoir de retourner au Japon, un des enfants lui avait demandé de dessiner un chien. Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, elle avait sous les yeux le plus beau chien qu'elle n'avait jamais gribouillé de toute sa vie. Elle comprit que le corps d'Adeline n'avait pas oublié comment dessiner.

«Bien sûr il m'a fallu quelques temps avant de retrouver son niveau… mais les gestes, les réflexes sont comme inscrits dans ce corps » ajouta Shirley.

« Parce que tu as pris des cours de dessin? »

« Oui… »

Elle avoua qu'au début elle avait un peu pris peur. Dans cette période où personne ne connaissait quelle était son identité réelle, elle était effrayée que Shirley Fenette disparaisse derrière la figure d'Adeline Legrand. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas su pas abandonner le dessin. En cours, elle avait recommencé à gribouiller. Bientôt elle cherchait comment se perfectionner. Puis, elle avait compris que comme Adeline, elle aussi aimait dessiner.

Si elle volait malencontreusement le talent de cette dernière, elle espérait qu'un jour ce talent devienne le sien. Elle s'améliorerait. Shirley trouvait même que son art différent de plus en plus de celui d'Adeline.

« Quand j'étais encore en France, dessiner était comme un échappatoire à l'instant présent. C'était le seul moment où j'arrêtais de penser à qui j'étais, à ce que j'allais faire. C'est pour ça que je me suis mise à apprécier cet art ... »

Suzaku apercevait une vive étincelle dans les yeux de la brune. À cet instant précis, il entrevoyait comment véritablement secourir son amie, lui redonner la volonté d'avancer.

 **Désolée pour la longue attente, mais voici enfin, le nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à ce qui suivent cette fanfic. J'espère pouvoir trouver du temps pour écrire les prochains chapitres plus rapidement.  
Bref, la saison 3 de Code Geass est annoncé ! J'ai trop hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Je prie pour que ça ne gâche la série**

Tchouss~


End file.
